Time Keeper's View
by NoRatCat
Summary: As Scar draws his last breath, an otherworldly being pays him a visit, commenting on the path he has chosen.


The rain had started to fall, washing away the flames that had slowly consumed Pride Rock. A mighty roar rang out as Simba reclaimed his throne, the lionesses joining in, ushering in their new king. After so many years of Scar's selfish rule, the Pride Lands at last had their true king. The hyenas had fled, considering the fact that Scar was dead, and after their compliance in Mufasa's murder, it was doubtful Simba would welcome them within his kingdom. Shenzi removed her clan without consequence. Perhaps she felt shame for trusting Scar? Whatever the case, she knew her kind were not welcome, but figured any king would be better than Scar.

But they of course had left their mark.

Laying just below Pride Rock was a corpse. It was strewn about, a bony body with large chunks of flesh and innards taken out. Here lay Scar, the mad king. His lifeless body a monument to what happens when you betray a hyena. As they said, "a hyena's belly is never full".

Scar had certainly fought back, but as he had said once, "When it comes to brute strength. I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool.". That statement held all too true. He lacked much of what made his older brother a good king. He had his intelligence and cunning for sure, but he could do naught against the hyena hoard. And here we was, dead as can be, and his soul facing judgment.

But then, the rain stopped. Everything halted in place. In human terms, it was as if someone had pushed the pause button on a video. But when applied to real life, this was a phenomenon. As time stopped, the blood that was flowing from Scar's corpse came to a halt as well.

"Oh Scar."

With the voice came a figure. Someone floated Scar's way. From first glance, she appeared to be a woman, garbed in a flowing white and black dress. Her arms glowed with emerald symbols which flowed across her body. Her shoulders were golden arches, complimenting the golden patch atop her bare head. Her eyes glowed the same emerald light, staring down at the fallen king.

"Son of Ahdi and Uru. It appears you have chosen your destiny once again." The woman said, coming to a halt, hovering just above Scar. "I have watched you take this path so many times."

So many timelines she had gone through, each one discarded to make way for her ideal one. And in each one, she had noticed the former leader of the Lion Guard had taken the same path.

"The darkness in your heart always consumes you, leading to your demise. Such is the way of mortals."

She had seen what mortals could do when unchecked, which is why they needed her guiding hand. Though some slipped through her fingers.

"But your fall paves way for life to return."

Such was the way of light and darkness. Like Cetrion and Shinnok. Her children were fated to battle, to duel one another to keep the balance.

"Darkness consumes light, and light overcomes it. You were the darkness to your brother's light, and then your nephew's light overcame your darkness."

Looking to her side, she noticed something. A lioness was making her way towards Scar's body. Of course she was frozen along with the rest of the world. The lioness's eyes were a fiery red, a dark stripe atop her head, a look of pure sorrow upon her face as she gazed at Scar's body.

"But worry not, darkness shall rise to battle light, and it will be that way for eternity."

And with that, Kronika, Keeper of Time, was gone. And the world returned to normal, leaving Zira to mourn her fallen king.

A/N: Got another Mortal Kombat/Lion King crossover. Personally I don't know if Kronika crafted the fate of every living creature. Honestly I would think animals are beneath her, but I imagine she occasionally checks in on all mortals and sees how their lives flow. I also added a reference to the remake, but this is in the cartoon universe. Personally I don't know how the Lion King timeline will go after the end of MK 11. Personally I don't think Scar needs a titan's hand in order to shape his destiny. His actions are his own.


End file.
